Después de la separación
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Martín va a buscar a los niños a la casa de Manuel. No espera encontrarse esa sorpresa. -Argchi omegaverse.


**Después de la separación**

 **O**

 **O**

Daniel siempre se había encargado de conducir pero Martín no sabía si era tan buena idea que viniera con él a recoger a los niños. La última vez que la Emma lo había visto lo nombró ''la madrastra de la Cenicienta'' y si bien Carlitos parecía adaptarse mejor, Martín estaba seguro de que finalmente para él Daniel siempre sería un extraño, casi como el hombre que se encargó de destruir la vida cotidiana que conocían hasta hace dos años.

Martín y Daniel habían comenzado a salir después de unos meses, luego que Manuel y él rompieron su vínculo. Eran buenos amigos y en esos tiempos en los que Martín estaba destrozado, Daniel se había erguido como un confidente y finalmente, como el omega que vendría a reemplazar la unión que solía tener con Manuel. Separarse había sido el peor dolor que había experimentado, sentir su olor desaparecer del cuerpo del hombre que había dormido con él por once años le había lastimado sin igual. Dejar de ver a sus niños todos los días significó una pena tan profunda, que le había confinado por largas semanas a su habitación; casi pierde el trabajo por eso. Pero por más increíble que fuera, Daniel le había entregado apoyo y cariño y Martín había llegado a amarlo tanto como para comprometerse con él.

Podría ser prematuro, estaba seguro de que eso quiso decirle Manuel cuando él le contó que tenía una nueva pareja. Manuel no tenía a nadie y probablemente había querido sacárselo en cara, pero no lo había hecho porque los niños estaban escuchando detrás de las puertas. Entonces le murmuró que estaba feliz por él, pero que no esperara que los niños se enamoraran de ese hombre también. Y al final, era verdad, cuando veía a Daniel, Carlitos lo saludaba con una sonrisa forzada y la Emma ni siquiera le estiraba la mano.

Pero allí estaban, conduciendo por Camino Las Flores, derecho a la casa en la que había vivido tantos años, en la que había amado tantos años, dejarla fue una tempestad. Cuando cruzaron por el círculo de casas iguales, Martín notó un auto extraño estacionado frente al portón de _su_ casa y a los perros moviendo las colas porque ya podían sentir su olor.

\- Hola, chicos, hola, ¿me extrañaron? –le dijo a los perros, metiendo la mano entremedio de la reja para poder acariciar sus orejas.

\- Qué lindos tus perros –dijo Daniel, bajando del auto. Tocó el timbre por Martín y esperaron los dos a que Manuel apareciera.

\- Pensé en llevármelos, pero los chicos los adoran.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Martín!

Manuel venía sonriente con las llaves en la mano y Martín pensó que hace tiempo que no lo veía tan contento, que no podía oler en él ese aroma que demostraba que estaba feliz. Se preguntó si acaso había pasado algo bueno, algo extraordinario, si acaso algo les había sucedido a los niños, pero no quiso parecer uno de esos alfas preguntones que controlaban a sus ex parejas. Se supone que de ahora en adelante no debería importarle las cosas que Manuel hiciera en su vida privada. Otra vez, estaban separados.

\- Hola, Manuel… -murmuró con suavidad.

\- Hola –contestó Daniel. Manuel le dio la mano y los dejó pasar.

En el antejardín los perros saltaron a sus regazos y Martín los llenó de mimos, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que los chicos no corrieran hacia él. Se volteó a mirar a Manuel, que había comenzado a charlar con Dani.

\- ¿Y los chicos?

\- Están adentro, están con… con un amigo.

\- ¿Con un amigo? –cuestionó Martín, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, es que voy a salir, estaba esperando que llegaras a buscar a los niños.

Martín cruzó el umbral de la casa y lo primero que le golpeó la nariz fue el olor de otro alfa. El olor de otro alfa mezclado con el olor de sus niños y con el olor que Manuel había recuperado luego de la separación. Eso apareció de inmediato y luego fue capaz de ver a un hombre rubio de rodillas contra la alfombra al lado de la Emma y de Carlos y lo invadió una emoción rara que después reconoció como los celos, porque, ¿qué hacía un alfa desconocido arrodillado con sus niños? ¿Qué hacía un alfa desconocido en la casa de Manuel?

\- Emma, Carlos.

\- ¡Papito!

El hombre se dio la vuelta también y se puso de pie, con una sonrisa. La Emma corrió hacia sus piernas y Carlos se levantó perezoso. Él los beso y luego los contuvo en sus brazos, mirando fijamente al hombre rubio.

\- ¡Ah! Este es Arthur, es… es un amigo. Arthur Kirkland.

\- Hola –dijo el mismo, con su español rasposo y ofreciendo la mano y Martín la recibió con el ceño fruncido.

\- Entonces, ¿van a quedarse en tu casa…?

\- No, vamos a salir a comer afuera. Con Daniel –remarcó Martín, pero no dejó de mirar a Arthur, como si quisiera marcar el territorio, como si le dijera que estos dos omegas y estos dos betas le pertenecían a él.

\- Ah, bakán. Bueno, vengan a darme un beso –dijo Manuel, estirando los brazos hacia sus niños. La Emma y Carlitos le besaron los labios y tomaron sus mochilitas, después se volvieron hacia su padre y no saludaron a Daniel.- Pórtense bien, háganle caso en todo a Martín. Los quiero mucho. Nos vemos en unos días más.

Manuel sonrió a Martín y Daniel como si esperara que se largaran y Daniel entendió el mensaje, levantó la mano para decir adiós y fue el primero en salir, teniendo cuidando con los perros. Martín le dijo a los niños que caminaran hacia el auto y Arthur corrió a despedirse de ellos. Cuando pasó por el lado de Martín, el doctor acomodó los hombros.

Estando solos, se acercó a Manuel. Manuel le veía con el mismo rostro que solía reflejar en cuanto las cosas se ponían mal y Martín tenía el derecho de cuestionarle. Cuando Martín estaba casi rozando el pecho del que fue su omega por once años, habló:

\- Quién es él –preguntó de inmediato.

Manuel levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

\- Un amigo, acabo de decirte.

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- Martín, tú ya no eres mi alfa –respondió- Y yo ya no soy tu omega. No puedes controlar lo que hago y lo que no. Arthur es un amigo y si lo que quieres saber es esto, pues no, no me he acostado con él. ¿Te acostaste tú con Daniel?

Martín se quedó callado pero le siguió viendo. En algún momento le había sostenido el brazo fuerte, cuando Manuel lo increpó, él tuvo que soltarlo.

\- Adiós, Martín. Cuida a los niños.

Manuel avanzó antes y Martín se quedó allí, preguntándose si de verdad había tomado la decisión correcta hace dos años atrás.


End file.
